


Reciprocating Gifts

by Polska_1999



Series: Sprint Towards Blackout (Happy Steve Bingo 2018) [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polska_1999/pseuds/Polska_1999
Summary: Steve has a very important gift to give Bucky for Christmas.Turns out, he’s not the only one with such a gift.





	Reciprocating Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> For the _Proposal_ square on my **Happy Steve Bingo** card.

Christmas at the Avengers Tower was usually a rather merry occasion. Thor showed up with Asgardian liquor, Jane flew in with her family from wherever they were working on their research, Tony actually got out of his lab for at least part of the day and played the role of a proper host, Pepper took the day off, Colonel Rhodes was on leave and able to stop by, Bruce showed up with some cool science stuff, Clint and Natasha popped in at some point, and Steve always brought some more traditional gifts. This year, the Avengers Christmas group was larger than ever, featuring Sam Wilson (who brought some of his mother’s cooking over, which the Avengers all loved), Scott Lang and his daughter, Hope van Dyne, Hank Pym, and many others. Even Loki made a small appearance.

That wasn’t what made this Christmas super special to Steve, though. No — it was the presence of Bucky Barnes that made this year especially important for Steve, for it was the first time in a century that the two were able to spend Christmas together once more. And besides, Steve had an incredibly important present for Bucky, one that he sincerely hoped would turn out well. It was the sort of gift that was probably over a century late, but hey, better late than never, right? Besides, back then, Steve wouldn’t have been able to give this gift to Bucky the way he truly wanted to. 

Steve had to do his best to keep his nerves down as his teammates all unpacked their presents, the small box in his pocket seeming to weigh as much as a vibranium arm at the least. So far, the gifts have all been meaningful and amazing, but Steve couldn’t focus on them as he awaited his opportunity. Thankfully, his waiting soon came to an end as Bucky opened the last gift in his pile, which was an adorable and authentic Bucky Bear that Tony somehow managed to get his hands on. As Bucky laughed and thanked Tony for the gift while also simultaneously bantering with the billionaire, Sam caught Steve’s eye and gave Steve an encouraging nod. (Of course Sam knew what Steve’s plan was; someone had to help Steve when the disbelief that this was actually finally going to happen got too overwhelming.) Nat was watching Steve, too; he felt her gaze, plus he knew that she already knew about this as well, given how tight knit their trio became while searching for Bucky. 

Well, it was now or never. (Well, technically not really, but…)

“Hey, Bucky?” Steve spoke up before he could allow himself to chicken out. “I have one more present for you.” With that, Steve took the small box out of his pocket.

“What a fucking coincidence,” Bucky said with a laugh and took out a small box of his own. Looked like they both had the same ideas. Judging by the way Clint and Tony were silently (but not secretively) cheering Bucky on, it was clear exactly who helped Bucky. 

Any worries Steve had about Bucky saying no melted away.

* * *

**Coda**

The wedding was almost completely planned out by the time Christmas Day ended. The two easily decided on a date (May 8th) and wedding type (outdoors, small event, teammates and teammates’ families only, no press), and then Pepper began to work her magic. Tony offered to pay for the entire event, of course, and then it was decided that they could use one of Tony’s other residences for the ceremony. Sam was going to be Steve’s best man while Natasha declared herself a bridesmaid. (Naturally, no one dared argue against her.) In response, Clint had promptly decided that he was going to be a bridesmaid, too. 

The most startling arrangement was when Thor offered to officiate the wedding. Apparently, the demigod was familiar with the challenges faced by non-heterosexual people on Midgard and wished to aid them in making their lives just a bit easier. Steve was more than fine with it, and Bucky was a little starstruck, even, laughing and commenting about how they’re going to have a Norse god officiate their wedding and that now no one would be able to deny their marriage because it’ll be supported by a god. Honestly, it was adorable, and Steve ended up kissing Bucky then and there. 

Steve was pretty sure he heard a camera shutter sound from Stark’s phone, but for once, he didn’t care. He was too happy to bother.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a Stucky proposal, of course I enjoyed writing this. (And I hope you guys enjoy reading it!) Those boys deserve all the cuteness and fluff and softness in the world.
> 
> The coda was not included in the original version of this work; however, I wrote it in some spare time and decided that I liked it too much to not post it. Enjoy that little treat!
> 
> Most of my works, including this one, are beta-read by the one and only amazingly wonderful [SpaceKeet!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKeet/pseuds/SpaceKeet) If you get the chance, go out and give her some love!
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading! If you liked it, feel free to drop a kudos or comment if you have something you want to say. Wanna contact me? You can find me on [Tumblr](https://polska-1999.tumblr.com/) or ask me for my Discord in the comments.


End file.
